


The last thing my heart expected

by Aisy_j395



Category: Falice - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Riverdale, Teen fic, adutls as teens, falice - Freeform, riverdale teen parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisy_j395/pseuds/Aisy_j395
Summary: What would have happened if Alice told Fp she was pregnant?  Would she still be sent away, what would FP say?  Will the outcome be the same
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Falice
Kudos: 8





	1. Intro

So this is a book based off Alice Cooper and FP Jones just in their younger years. 

Everyone who has seen riverdale knows that Alice and FP have a history that didn't turn out well. 

Alice Smith (Mädchen Amick) 

FP Jones (Skeet Ulrich) 

Gladys (Gina Gershon) 

Hermione (Marisol Nichols) 

Fred Andrews (Luke Perry) 

Hal Cooper (lochlyn munro) 

Mary maiden (Molly Ringwald)


	2. {1}

"Shit shit shit." I cursed running out the door. I don't really care about my education, but at least Riverdale High meant not being in the trailer with my mother. Luckily my bike decided it wanted to run today, so getting to school wasn't to bad. "Alice Smith glad you decided to join us today." Mrs. J smiled smugly before returning back to her lesson. 

I rolled my eyes with a huff and sat in the nearest seat. Here I am sitting right in behind the BMOC. Of course, the only man who could make me act like a fool if he wanted to or if he knew he had the power to. During the lesson I heard maybe like two out of the the whole speech the teacher said. Instead I found FP's hair and a very good memory clouding my mind. 

"Smith!" FP called out breaking my gaze from the window. "Usually not one to stay for an extra lesson." He chucked picking up his bag to leave. "Was just about to leave." I grabbed my shoulder bag. "Wait. I was thinking maybe we could continue last's week... what should I call it, adventure." He smirked. 

"In your dreams lover boy." I rolled my eyes leaving his bummed face in the dust. I made my way through the halls, walking through crowds of privileged stuck up kids. I just had to make it through the school day and then I could stay at the Whyte Whrm as long as I wanted.  
~~  
*ring ring*  
The final bell had rang and I almost sprinted towards the exit. I had to sit through the most boring lessons all day and the kids here behave, so no class clown either. I pushed the doors open letting the cool breeze hit my face. My hair swept off shoulders landing over the serpent logo on the back of my jacket. 

FP was waiting for me, leaning on my bike with the biggest smirk on his face. "Hello doll." He stood up straight. "What do you want Forsythe?" I sighed taking my helmet out off the side bag. "Just to talk and..."  
"And continue what happened last week. Don't worry I heard you earlier." I hissed throwing a leg over so I was straddling my bike. 

"Just think about it doll face. You...know... you...want...more." FP whispered inching closer to my face with every word. "Your a perv." I smirked and pushed him away. Letting my hand linger in his chest a little to long. He looked offended and then smiled. "See you later Smith." He winked. "Since when do you actually come home anymore." I scoffed and took off peeling out of the school parking lot. 

Yes I know that was a low blow considering he's just trying to better his life, but I could couldn't care less really. He's ashamed to be a serpent, so he should be ashamed to be seen with me. Any man who thinks less of me or my family can go kick rocks.

I pulled into the wyrm and let out a relaxing sigh. I held my head up high and walked into the bar liked I owned the place. "Smith, what can I get you?" Hog eye questioned as I sat at a stool. "You really don't know what I want for my order?" I raised my eyebrow and he chuckled. "Tequila hold the worm?"   
"You got it." I smiled and dropped my bag next to me. "So how was school?" He asked keeping our conversation alive. "Boring, as always." I rolled my eyes downing the shot in front of me. 

"Did you actually listen to anything the teacher said?"   
"No." I laughed and slid my shot glass back to him. "I'm only giving you two today." He warned and I groaned. "Your not my dad."   
"I might as well be and you know it." He smiled sadly and I nodded. "So who or what distracted you." He smirked. Of course I told Hog eye about FP. He knows when I lie and gets me drunk to tell the truth. 

"FP sat in front of me today." I said dreamy looking up. "And nothing happened right?" He slid a non-alcoholic beer to me. "Not today." I shrugged and grabbed my drink heading to the arcade game while it was available.

I stayed their for hours finding things to do or people to talk to. Anything is better than going home lately. My mom tries her best, but because she does her best she's always in a bitchy mood.   
~~  
When I arrived home my mom was passed out on the couch. The tv was blaring and chips were spilt all over the floor. I sighed and cleaned up the mess. I laid a blanket over my mom before making my own food. Being quit trying to let her sleep as long as possible. 

After dinner I showered and got ready for school tomorrow. I did my nightly routine and laid down with a sigh. I could hear my mother walking around the trailer talking to herself about who knows what. I crept my way into the small hallway looking for her. 

I saw her back as she slammed the door and left the trailer. I sighed and waited till her bike left before peaking my head outside. I looked to the left and saw FP's bike in front of his dads trailer. I stepped out and closed the door behind me going closer to the Jones's trailer. 

The lights were on and I could hear yelling, crashing even. I heard one last bang and Forsythe jr. stormed out the door. I tried to rush back to my trailer, but it was to late "Alice!" I could hear FP choke back pain when he spoke. 

I turned around slowly to see him holding his wrist. "What happened?" I asked walking slowly his way. "Was my dad at the bar today?" He questioned dodging mine. I nodded my head and he sighed. "He's probably really drunk." I looked to his trailer and back to him. 

"You have no idea." FP sighed changing the hold on his wrist. "Someone needs to look at that." I pointed to his most likely broken wrist. "It's fine." He hissed and started to walk to his back. "I'll look at it and won't tell anyone how it happened." I smiled small. He let out a sigh and walked passed me to my trailer. I hurried behind him and locked the door behind us. It's going to be a long night.  
~~


	3. {2}

"So what type of drugs do you want for the pain?" I questioned looking through are medicine cabinet. "Just some Advil or something." He shrugged trying to keep his wrist still. I grabbed a glass of water and the pills walking back to FP. "You know this is going to hurt a lot...like a bitch." I warned and traced my index finger over the injured wrist. 

"Can you tell if I need surgery or not." FP hissed throwing his head backwards. "It doesn't look like surgery, but I will wrap it and then after school tomorrow we are going to my doctor to get an ex ray." I grabbed the tape slowly wrapping it. I looked up at FP to see his face full of pain. "I'm trying to hurry, I'm sorry." I sighed

"it's not your fault. You didn't get angry, drunk, and abusive." He choked out. "You can stay here. My mom won't be home until like nine tomorrow, so we will be at school." I smiled sadly and finished up his arm. "Why are you being nice to me?" He asked sitting back up correctly. 

"Your hurt. Don't get all emotional on me now." I smirked and cleaned up the supplies. "Well, thanks for the invite, but I need to check in with my dad and probably clean the mess up." FP sighed and walked toward the door. "No! Just please stay tonight. For my sanity that he is not going to kill you." I took his non-injured hand and led him back to the couch.

"Alright since you want me so bad." He smirked and pulled me down next to him. "I am not going to sleep with you." I scoffed and stood back up. "Since when does cuddling count as sex?" He rasied an eyebrow at me with an amused smile on his face. 

"Your an ass." I huffed and laid back against his arm. "Now imagine if the first time we fooled around we could have laid like this. I would never want to leave." FP pulled me closer. Does he actually mean that or is he trying to get into my pants again. I didnt respond, but snuggled in closer. He had one thing right, being this close and personal to him right now was one of the best feelings ever. 

I dont remember when we fell asleep, or when we had moved to my room, but I woke up in my bed with FPs arms wrapped around my middle. It made me never want to sleep alone again, and thats why I hated it. I carefully detangled myself from his embrace and took a hot shower. When I opened my bedroom door, I expected to see FP still passed out, but he was dressed and straightening my bed. 

"I could get used to a live in maid." I chuckled and grabbed a pair of underware and a crop top. He didn't say anything back, but I could feel his eyes looking me up and down. "Keep your tongue in your mouth. You have seen me like this before Forsythe." I smirked and walked back into the bathroom swaying my hips extra.

I finished up my make up and hair. "We have to leave in like ten minutes so..." I looked down on the kitchen table to see a note from FP. ~Hey Alice thanks for letting me stay last night and taking care of me. Can you not mention what happened. If someone asks just say it was football. I owe you one~

I sighed and threw the note in the trash not wanting my mom to see it. I grabbed an on the go breakfast and headed off to the hell hole. I got here a few minutes late, but my teacher was busy so I easily just slid in the back.

FP's eyes quickly found mine as I sat down. I offered him a small smile before distracting myself with work. I looked up just in time to see a paper ball thrown at my head. I swiftly dodged it and huffed at the annoying kids. 

Two minutes passed and another note landed in my lap. I rolled my eyes and de-wrinkled the paper just for the heck of it.   
~I really am thankful for my arm. I know I can be a dick, but...just thanks~  
There was no name on the paper, but that wasn't needed. I looked up to see him focused on the board ignoring me at all cost. 

I decided to throw one back, so I grabbed the paper and smoothed it out the best I could.   
~it was the least I could do. Your old man shouldn't do that to you, even if we live on the Southside~  
I carefully tossed the note and it landed perfectly on his desk. He read it, over and over again to I assume. He never threw it back, but folded and put it in his back pocket.   
~~  
"Hey Alice." Hermione smiled walking into the bathroom. "Hi." I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. Sierra was next to me writing on the mirror, protesting the man as usual. "Hall passes ladies." Penelope looked up from her clip board with the most peppiest smile. 

Sierra handed hers over with hermione. Penelope looked at me expectantly. "Oh it's up your ass." I smirked and turned back to the mirror. "Now, I'm wondering? Is it the Southside or do mothers teach, their bastard babies to speak that way." She smirked back and dropped her clip board to her side.

I could hear Hermione's small gasp behind me. I clenched my first before leaving a hard open handed slap across her cheek. "You bitch!" She screeched and threw her clip board. 

In seconds Penelope and I were thrashing around the girls bathroom. She tried to throw me against the wall, but I threw her to the floor before she could get any leverage on me. "Maybe next time, fight someone you can at least last two minutes with." I tapped her cheek leaving her on the floor. 

I huffed trying to relax and heard the last bell ring. I hurried and grabbed my bag from my sixth period. "Forsythe I am not in the mood today." I sighed and switched my bag for my helmet. "I was just going to ask you to the movies this Friday for a thank you." He scoffed. 

"Alright! I'm sorry, I'm just pissed." I stretched out my hand seeing the bruises form on my knuckles. "Pick me up at eight and don't be late." I took off and went to the wrym hoping Hog eye was there.  
~~


	4. {3}

"Alright what the hell happened?" Hog eye questioned gesturing to the ice pack around my knuckles. "I may have...fought a...Blossom." I cringed knowing I was going to get a lecture. "Who swung first?" 

"I did...but she called me a bastard baby." I huffed and readjusted the ice. "You have to learn to ignore that crap. They are going to say all kinds of shitty stuff." He sighed and handed me a water and Advil. "You are barely twenty-five and you talk like your eighty." I chuckled accepting the drugs.

"I have been through high school I know kids can be jerks. Just stop acting like your a know it all." He shrugged and I gawked. "Ok mr. eighty year old." I smirked and took my water to the arcade game. 

I tried beating my record, but I wasn't having any luck today. I was just about to head home when Forsythe sr walked in. "I need whiskey." He growled and dropped down onto a stool. "Rough day?" The bartender asked. "Just shut your mouth and give me my booze." He gave the guy a glare that could kill. 

I decided to head home to see if FP was there to warn him. I walked home quickly not to afraid of the dark, but watching closely for other gangs. I sighed walking in the trailer seeing the bedroom door was closed and locked. 

I tried to be quiet enough to see if she was sleeping, but she was doing the opposite. I heard a bedspring first and then a voice and ran outside. Almost tripping over everything in site. 

"You ok?" FP chuckled looking at me with amusement. "I'm great and so is my mom right now apparently." I shivered at the thought of her and some random guy. "At least it's not my dad...I hope." FP cringed, shaking the thought out of his head. 

"Want to keep my company for awhile." I sighed seeing him as my only way to escape. "I would invite you into my trailer, but uh...I don't know when my dad will be home so..."   
"It's ok. I can just walk around." I smiled sadly and started to turn away. "That's doesn't mean we can't go to Pops or something." FP shrugged. "We can't walk there now." I looked at him as if he were crazy. 

"I have a motorcycle for a reason. We can even take my dads truck." He held the keys up to both vehicles. "The truck. It's cold." I wrapped my arms around myself slowly getting into the truck. 

It was mostly quiet on the way there. Just some small talk with the music in the background. "I don't think your dad will be home for awhile...or even for the night." I sighed and looked at the purple bruises on my hand. 

"And you know this how?"  
"I was at the bar earlier. He had a whiskey the minute he got there." I looked over at FP who had a look of disappointment. "Nothing new." He sighed and pulled into Pops. 

"How are we doing tonight?" Pop smiled and handed us some menus. "Just peachy." I gritted out of my teeth and FP chuckled. "She's just jealous. Her mom is having fun without her." FP smirked and I cringed. 

"Just some fries and a vanilla shake please." I smiled and handed the menu back. "Alrighty and the same for you FP?"   
"You know it." He handed pop the menu and turned to me. I raised my eyebrow waiting for him to talk but he just smiled. 

"Cat got your tongue?" I asked wanting to slap that grin. "Just watching something beautiful." He shrugged. "Such a fuckboy." I rolled my eyes. "I'm being serious! You are really pretty Ali." He put his hands up in surrender. "Ali that's new. You give all your girls you mess with more than once nick names?"

"We have only done it once." He pointed out popping the cherry into his mouth. "Really I had no clue." I gasped and took the cherry stem into my mouth. "Such a tease." He hissed and I smirked. I had finally tied the knot in the stem and pinched it between my teeth so I could tighten it. 

"Here's a little...Well idk, a show in tale of what I could really do with my mouth." I winked and placed the knot on his plate. He looked weirded out looking at the stem, but looked up at me and smirked. "You might want to hurry up with your fries princess or I might have to take you in my dads truck." He whispered moving to sit next to me. 

"You called me a tease right? I'm just embracing my name." I smiled and placed my hand on his thigh. "...and I think car sex is really hot." I kissed his cheek and crawled over him. "You coming?" I giggled and FP threw a ten on the table, racing me out to the truck.   
~~  
"You know...it's hotter then I thought it-it would...be." I panted and rolled down the window. "You have never done it a car before?" FP asked throwing his cigaret bud out. "Nope. May have groped a couple serpents, but I have never had sex." I shrugged and turn back to him. 

"Well we can both cross it off our list then." He sighed finally catching his breath. "Really? Mr. big shot hasn't done it?" I raised my eyebrow not believing a word he said. "Done stuff, yes. Gone all the way, no." He shrugged and met my eyes. 

"Nice to know." I nodded and he started the car. "You ready?" FP put the car in gear backing out of the secluded space. "That guy is going to stay the night, so just take me to the wrym." I sighed. "Just stay with me. My dads probably past out on a stool." He shook his head pulling into the trailer park. 

"I sleep in the loft upstairs. Your dad says I'm in training to be queen one day, so I could basically live there if I wanted."   
"Nope staying with me." He smirked and opened the trailer door. "I hate you." I groaned and stomped all the way into the bedroom. "Hate you too." FP chuckled and ran past me. "You can wash your face and stuff if you want. I have some soap put away." FP pulled the stash from under the bed. 

"I don't want your slutty left overs. Thanks though." I rolled my eyes walking into the room. "It's stuff I plan to run away with. Not left overs." He sighed and I blushed with embarrassment. "Thank you." I smiled taking the soap from his hands. 

"Grab two water bottles on your way back!" He yelled and I nodded. I did as he said and grabbed the water. "Heres a shirt. Thanks for the water." He sighed and laid in the bed. I changed quickly and slid in next to him. 

"Don't be shy." I could hear the smirk on his face. I bit my tongue and rolled over to snuggle myself in close.  
~~


	5. {4}

"Hey Ali we have to get up." FP shook me gently as I woke up. I opened my eyes to see FP's room. "What time is it." I sighed and rubbed my eyes adjusting to the light. 

"We have twenty minutes to get to school." He chuckled and got out of bed. He only had his boxers on giving me a great view of his back side. "I don't have clothes and I am not trying to run into my moms date." I cringed and FP laughed. "Either we skip or...you wear my clothes." He shrugged and passed me a shirt. 

"People will talk and it will get out that we fucked." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "They wouldn't be wrong." He mumbled and I threw a pillow at him. "I already deal with being from over the tracks. I don't need to be labeled as a slut to." I sighed and grabbed his t-shirt. 

"Looks like we are playing hooky today." I gave him a devilish smirk and went to change. "I figured we could start are day with Pops." FP smiled brushing his teeth while I got ready. 

"Sounds like a plan. Just make today fun." I kissed his cheek and put on my shoes. Did I really just kiss his cheek? "Let's go." FP smacked my butt and ran to the truck before I could hit him back. I shook my head smiling and followed his lead.   
~~  
"Shouldn't you two be in school?" Pop eyed us suspiciously. "Not today." I smiled and he shook his head. "I'll let it slid this time." He pointed at the two of us and walked to take another order. 

"Who knew Pop cares so much." It was surprising to see someone care beside Hog eye. "He always has, anyway. I'm going to get some waffles. You?"   
"I can't decide between waffles and pancakes." I contemplated the two. "Waffles." I nodded and placed my menu at the end of the table. 

"Alice Smith tell me about yourself." FP held the ketchup bottle in front of my face like it was a microphone. "Well, lets see...I live on the southside, I'm a serpent, my mom is a slut and...I am having a day away from school." I smiled and popped a cherry into my mouth. 

"Maybe lets not recreate last night." He smirked and threw his cherry away. "Don't worry...I'm not in the mood anyway." I yawned playfully and FP rolled his eyes. "What do you have planned for us after this?" I asked as Pop brought our food. 

"I was thinking we could go down to Sweet water river or ditch this town completely and go to Greendale." He shrugged and I pondered my options. 

"I think the river. I leave town and I am never going to want to come back." I chuckled and he nodded. "Well then Ali, as soon as your ready I am to." 

We finished our food at Pops with easy flowing conversation. I hate how easy it is to talk to him. This day has been great, but tomorrow reality hits and hes going to act like I have never existed. 

"We have arrived." FP pulled into a parking spot and grabbed a bag from the back. "Plan to kill me out here?" 

"No. Just have this stuff in the back in case of emergency's." He shrugged and started walking without me. He grabbed my hand and I blushed looking away from him. "We can chill, swim, or walk I guess." FP plopped down onto the ground and pulled towels out of the bag.

"Here we go, one towel for you...and one for me." he laid out the towels and I sat by him. "And I say we chill. It's a nice day." I hummed and laid back onto the towel. 

"Why are you a fuck boy?" I asked finally getting the question out of my head. "I don't mean to be one. It kinda just happened." He shrugged and I chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You said 'it just happened' like you didn't chose to sleep with all those girls." I rolled my eyes. "Well can I tell you, you were the only one I actually cared for." He smiled and I shook my head. "So is that supposed to mean I'm special? Just because we share the same secrets does not mean you care for me." I scoffed and started walking down the river. 

"Alice...Ali, come here." FP sighed and chased after me. "I meant what I said. I do care about you." He grabbed my hand turning me to him. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Kiss me." We stood still staring at each other. "Kiss you really? What is that supposed to prove?" I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away, but FP pulled me fully into him. "Just do it." He whispered and inched closer to me. My eyes drifted back and forth between his eyes and his mouth. 

I took a deep breath and slowly kissed him. It was soft and sensual, nothing like before. This meant something...he cares. "I care too." I smiled and broke the kiss for a second. I took his hand and started walking down the river. Watching the sunset and the river softly crash against the sand. 

"It's beautiful here. I have never looked at it this way." I gripped his hand tighter never wanting to let go. "I wanted something beautiful to see something beautiful. " FP winked and I blushed, slapping his chest. "Don't get all corny on me now. " I chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

"I can't help it. It's a natural talent." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "What time do you have to be home?" FP asked wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Anytime I want. Not to thrilled to see my mother at the moment." I cringed. 

"I don't want to go home either." FP sighed and I leaned into his front. "Then lets leave and never come back." I smirked and he kissed my cheek. "How about we save that for after college." FP chuckled and I nodded. 

"You ready to go?" He asked releasing me. "Only if I can have a piggy back ride." I stuck my bottom lip out. "Only you baby." He kissed my lips before allowing me to jump on his back. He ran all the way to the truck enjoying our last bit of freedom before we walk back into our trailers.  
~~


	6. {5}

"Alice Susanna Smith please report to the principals office." The speakers in the hall spoke out and I rolled my eyes. "See you later." I sighed and kissed FP's cheek. 

"You needed to see me?" I asked sitting in the office chairs. "Yes, miss Smith it has been brought to my attention that. You and miss Blossom had a quarrel in the ladies restroom." Mr. Featherhead raised his eyebrow. "We May have had a disagreement." I sighed knowing my soon fate. 

"Well I heard another story that's much more interesting. Detention this Saturday. Have fun miss Smith." Featherhead tapped my shoulder before leaving the office. I rolled my eyes and sighed following him out.

I slowly made my way back down the halls of the school. Just waiting for the lunch bell. After about five minutes of wandering around like a loner, the bell rang and kids were pouring out of classrooms. 

I went to my locker so I could put my books away before I sat down at my normal spot. "Hey Ali." FP smirked wrapping his arm around my waist. "FP." I smiled surprised how open he is being. 

"What happened with Feather head this morning?"   
"Oh Feather head gave me Saturday detention because I fought Penelope." I rolled my eyes closing my locker. "That sucks. I could crash if you want." He shrugged and took my hand into his. 

"Wouldn't that piss your coach off?" I raised my eyebrow at his antics. "Not if I was doing the traditional streaking." He smirked and sat us down by a tree on the quad. "You don't have to...it would be nice though." I shrugged and started laughing as he tickled my sides. 

"Count me in." FP kissed my cheek and I leaned against him. "I thought you were going to ditch me." I sighed picking the nail polish off my fingers. "Leave you...when?" He leaned over my shoulder to look directly into my eyes. 

"When we came back to school. I thought you would go back to being Mr.football." I shrugged. "Hey Ali...I thought we cared?" FP's eyes searched mine. "I do, so much...I just wasn't 100% sure you meant it." 

"I will always mean it." He kissed me slowly and hugged me right after we separated. I feel stupid for saying that. I know he cares...just...no one has actually cared for me that way. 

"What are you thinking about?" FP asked moving my hair behind my ear. "About you." I smiled and looked up at him. "All good things I hope." He smiled and held his hand under my chin. 

"Always." I smiled and pecked his lips, readjusting myself so I could lay comfortably in his arms. After lunch FP walked me to class not wanting to leave me side. I wouldn't see him for the rest of the day.   
~~  
"Ali, baby!" FP yelled running across the school yard. "Hi Jonsey." I smiled sitting on my bike. "What are you doing right now?" He was breathing hard trying to speak. "Talking to you." I smirked and he rolled his eyes. 

"What do you want to do right now?" FP fixed his question moving to wrap his arms around my waist. "I...am going to the wrym." I played with the front of his letterman jacket. "I'm coming." He winked and left for his truck. 

I chuckled watching him leave for the wrym. This boy is such a softy. I put my bag away and rode off to meet FP.   
~~  
"Hey lover boy." I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. "My girlfriend is going to kill you." FP chuckled knowing exactly who I was. 

"Then she doesn't need to know." I whispered into his ear, leaving a wet trail of kisses down his neck. "Mmm, we may not have to tell her." FP growled and turned around in my arms. 

I smiled sweetly I kissed his lips. It was meant to be innocent, but that is never possible when kissing FP. "We should...go some...where more...private." I whispered I between kisses. 

FP just picked me up and I squealed earning attention from people around the bar. "Forsythe Pendleton Jones Junior What the hell are you doing in my bar." Forsythe Sr growled and FP stood from our booth. 

"Just hanging out." He shrugged leaning against the table. "You have some gut showin up here. Get out and never come back." He growled and FP scoffed. "You coming?" FP turned towards me. I looked between the two men. I quickly nodded and took FP's hand. 

"Jackass!" FP yelled kicking the tire of his truck. "Hey don't let him get to you." I sighed and took his hand. "We weren't even doing anything bad and he just..."

"FP I know. Stop stressing. We can hang out somewhere else." I held his face between my hands. He nodded and relaxed in my arms. We dropped my bike off at the trailer park before deciding to grab dinner at Pops.

"How are you two doing today?" Pop asked setting our milkshakes down. "Not goo..."   
"We're fine." I smiled cutting FP off. I didn't mind talking to Pop, but I didn't want FP to get worked up again. 

"Alright... your food will be right out." He gave us a suspicious look walking away. "Why did you lie?"   
"Just want to forget about it." I shrugged and grabbed his hand. 

"Let's talk about how you are going to get into detention." I chuckled. "I got Fred to agree to streak with me Friday at lunch." He smirked. 

"I can't wait to watch." I winked and FP let out a chuckle. "I better be the only one your staring at." He raised his eyebrow at me. "I wouldn't stare at Fred. Hermione has a crush on him." I chuckled. 

"And that's the only reason?" I giggled watching him get jealous. I just shrugged at his answer and he moved into my booth. 

"There better be another reason." He started tickling me and I let out a piercing laugh. "St- FP...stop." I panted trying to stop laughing. 

"Alright kids. You love each other I get it." Pop chuckled setting our food down. FP immediately stopped and looked up. He took the food and shoved it into his mouth. 

"What's wrong?" I frowned at the sudden change of his behavior. He shook his head and looked out the window. I sighed and starting eating letting him figure himself out.   
~~  
"You ready to go?" FP asked cleaning up our food. "Ya...I'm going to hermione's." I mumbled and climbed into the truck. "I'll talk to you later?" FP grabbed my hand as he pulled up in front of her house. 

"Maybe...if I don't stay with hermione." I sighed and grabbed my bag walking up to the door.  
~~


	7. {6}

"And he just suddenly got shy all of a sudden?" Hermione asked while I was telling her the story from Pops. "He just freaked out and stared out the window." I shrugged. "He will be better in the morning plus tomorrow is Friday." She winked picking out a new outfit for tomorrow.

"I know he will, but...I just want to know why he did it. Was it something I did or said?" I sighed and fell down into Hermione's bed.

"Well did you say anything along the lines of I love you? Guys tend to freak out about that." Hermione sighed laying out a dress. 

"No, but Pop did. He said we love each other." I growled. Pop freaked him out. "Hey can I stay here tonight. I don't really want to have this conversation tonight with him." 

"Of course anything you need." She winked and climbed into bed. "I'm tired though, so I'm going to bed." She chuckled and pulled the blanket over us. 

"Whatever floats your boat." I sighed and snuggled into the pillow.   
~~  
"There they are." Hermione smiled as we walked toward the boys. "Good morning ladies." Fred smirked pulling Hermione into his arms. 

"Morning." I mumbled and kissed FP's cheek. "How did you sleep?" He asked quietly pushing a stray hair behind my ear. 

"I slept ok. Wish you didn't freak out." I sighed. "I'm sorry. I got spooked when Pop said love. I do this odd thing when people say they love me." He shrugged and I snaked my arms around his waist. 

"But the real reason I completely weirded out is because I don't think Im scared to hear you say it." He smiled and brought his hand to my cheek. 

"Well we don't need to worry about that for awhile I think." I chuckled and kissed him.   
"Now its a good morning." He smiled as I laid my head on his chest.   
~~  
"You guys want to sit with us?" Fred asked sliding in next to Hermione in the bench. "Sure." I shrugged and placed my food down. 

"So how have you two been? We never talk about you." I smiled at the couple, watching their cheeks heat up. "We are fine thank you. No love problems." Fred smirked. I kicked Hermione under the table and she let out a squeal. 

"What was that for?" She growled and rubbed her leg. "No love problems?" I raised my eyebrow at the two. "It was an easy shot I had to." Fred shrugged and I kicked him to. 

"Ok ok I'm done." Fred mumbled and rubbed his shin. "But in all seriousness I'm glad your little tif is over." Fred smiled and laid his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"I'm glad too. It was pretty pathetic how all I could do was worry about you." I smiled and bopped FP's nose. "Hey I have a reputation to protect." He grabbed my hand and held it to his mouth. 

"I'm not worth your school cred?" I raised my eyebrow. "No, your worth more than my world." He kissed my palm and then my lips. I smiled backing away to rest my forehead against his. 

"Hi, your friends are still right here." Fred smirked waving at us. "You know you could show your girlfriend some attention. Then maybe we won't bother you so much." I raised my eyebrow at Fred and Hermione chuckled. 

"See even she agrees." FP laughed and we all turned to a blushing Hermione. "Well then duty calls." Fred winked and pulled Hermione away from the benches. 

"So much for having lunch with friends." FP shrugged stuffing fries into his mouth. 

"Well we did kind of run them off. You basically told them to go do it." I rolled my eyes chuckling.  
~~


	8. {7}

"You know it's Saturday morning why the hell am I waking up this early!" I growled throwing the covers off the bed. I sat up and looked around the room trying to be semi functional. 

I quickly showered and dressed, getting ready for the hell hole.

"Ali! Come on we're going to be late!" I could hear FP yelling from outside. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. At least I would have me FP there to keep me company. 

"Good morning sunshine." He smirked watching me stomp all the way to his truck. I flipped the bird at him before climbing in. "Was that really necessary?" FP raised his eye at me like a regular parent would. "Yes, yes it was." I smiled sweetly and he shook his head chuckling. 

"Who else do you think is here?" FP asked as we walked into the high school. "I don't now, but I hope we are the only ones." I huffed and pushed the door open. 

There sat Fred, Hermione, Sierra, and Penelope. Fred and Hermione were sitting patiently waiting for a teacher. Sierra was doodling on the desk, probably something about power to women. Penelope sat at the desk with a scowl on her face. 

"Well this should be fun." I smirked and grabbed FP's hand. I sat us by the window trying to be as far away from everyone as possible.

"What brought you two here?" I raised my eyebrow at Hermione and Fred. "Well I streaked with FP." Fred shrugged. "And I was a whiteness to your and Penelope's fight." Hermione sighed clearly irritated. 

"What does that have to do with anything?"   
"Apperantly someone was pissed that I didn't tattle on you." She looked over at the red head and glared.

"Well at least we're all here." I spun around chuckling at their faces. "Your awfully cheerful." Hermione tutored her head to the side looking between FP and I.

"Oh let them be. It should not surprise us that they are happy." Fred smirked and FP threw a pencil at him. 

"Can you shut up!" Penelope growled turning back towards us. "Oh I'm sorry am I bothering you?" I narrowed my eyes at her. 

"All of you are bothering me. So will you for the love of Claudius shut up!" 

I chuckled at her. Did she really just use her brothers name in vein. "Whatever." I shrugged and sat on top of the desk FP was sitting at.

"How about we find something fun to do?" I raised my eyebrow leaning back towards the door. 

"I think..."  
"Please find an actual seat miss Smith." Mr. Featherhead said as he walked into the classroom. 

"Shall we begin? I want a written one page paper on why you are in here and why you should not do it again." He passed out the paper and pencils to all of us before leaving the room. 

"That's it?" Sierra questioned. "He didn't even take role." She scoffed and pushed the paper off her desk. 

Hermione grabbed the paper and pencil starting to write the paper. "Your kidding me...your actually doing that?" I laughed moving next to Hermione. 

"We kind of have to Alice." She sighed before turning back to her work. "Well I'm not. You coming Jonsey?" I smirked and walked towards the door. 

"Alice Smith everyone..." Penelope slowly clapped like she was applauding me. "Got something to say?" I turned towards her as FP grabbed my arm. 

"Just watching your prove my point." She chuckled and stood from the desk. "Whatever screw you." I sighed and walked out. 

"Want to talk?" FP asked following me to the locker room. "Not really." I shook my head smirking. 

I grabbed his hand backing up until I hit a wall. "I think I want to do something else." I jumped up and wrapped legs around his waist. "Your avoiding what's wrong." He sighed, but held me up nonetheless. 

"And your point is?" He rolled his eyes, but before he could respond I crashed my lips into his ultimately shutting him up.   
~~  
"Think featherhead noticed we're gone?" I breathily asked buttoning my pants. "I bet he's asleep in his office." FP laughed and handed me my flannel...well his flannel that I stole. 

"We should check on our kids." I sighed and pulled FP back into the classroom. "And how are my lovely friends?" I smiled sitting on Hermione's desk. 

"I already finished my assignment." She smiled proudly showing off her work. "You mean the load of crap you wrote?" Penelope smiled coming over to us. 

"Watch it.."   
"Alice it's ok. She's not worth a load of crap." Hermione smiled. "Well then..."

Penelope smiled evilly before taking the paper and ripping it in half. 

"You bitch!" Hermione squealed and jumped on Penelope. I chuckled in amusement while the guys tried to break it up. 

"Seriously?!" Mr. Featherhead screamed busting through the door. "All of you detention next Saturday." He huffed snaking his head before walking out the door again. 

"I didn't even do anything!" Sierra pouted and threw her pencil at the door. "Well shall we just make this a weekly thing then?" Penelope smiled and sat back in her desk. 

"I don't like that bi..."   
"Don't." FP chuckled covering my mouth. "I would have appreciated another way of being shut up, but whatever." I sighed and FP kissed the pout off my face. 

"Thank you." I smiled. 

The rest off the day the boys tried to keep my and hermione from bickering with Penelope and Sierra watched with amusement. "You can all go home. I'll see you next Saturday." He sighed and left once and for all that day. 

"Goodbye everyone it was a lovely day with you all." Sierra rolled her eyes throwing a peace sign up as she left. "Well Im beat. Let's go home." I grabbed FP's hand saying by to hermione and Fred. 

"Wanna grab food?" FP asked as we sat in his truck. "Nah, I'll cook for us." I always loved to cook, but nobody except FP and maybe Hermione needed to know that. 

"Alright let's go cook." He kissed my cheek before taking off for his trailer.  
~~


	9. {8}

The week was so.... soooo slow. Today is only Wednesday and I'm going to die. This whole week I've felt like crap. It's not like I could go home. Nobody's there and I don't want to make FP skip school with me. 

"Alice, Alice guess what my mom is letting me do this weekend." Hermione's smile was from ear to ear. 

"What?" I gasped sarcastically, but I was actually excited for her. "I missy am going away with Fred Andrews for the weekend." She winked and hooked our arms together. 

"You have one small problem with that plan." I sighed. Did she really forget about detention? 

"What?"  
"Um detention. Remember your fight got us there." I chuckled and her face turned into a frown. "Oh...ya." She sighed and pouted. 

"How about FP and I cover for you this weekend. How about you both ate some bad meat?" I smirked Hoping to cheer her up. 

"That would be amazing! Thank you so much Alice!" She squealed and pulled me into a hug. The tight pressure brought a wave of nausea over me. 

"Hermione...stop..." I whispered trying not to open my mouth. "What's wrong?" She pulled back still holding onto my shoulders. 

I shook my head and ran into the girls bathroom. I immediately locked the stall and fell to my knees. The hot liquid poured into the toilet. 

I sat back calming my breathing. "Shit." I whispered this week just got longer. I cleaned my face in to sink and fixed my makeup. "Alright third period I go." I growled glaring at myself in the mirror.   
~~  
"Hey Alice you good?" Hermione asked as she caught up with me. The last bell had rang, so I thought I could escape peacefully. 

"Ya...I'm just on my period. Ya period is all." I frowned and nodded hoping she would leave. "Oh that sucks. I better leave before I link up with you." She winked and hugged me goodbye before running off to Fred. 

The last whiff of perfume Hermione left burned my nostrils making me sick...again. 

I quickly hopped onto by bike so I could puke in peace this time. 

I made it about half way home until I was going to puke all over my bike. I pulled off on the side off the bridge and found a nice bush to hide behind. 

I tried to be as quiet as possible Incase some kids were walking home. And just my luck a bike pulled over next to mine. 

"Alice?" FP questioned walking closer. "What?" I growled trying to control my dry-heaving. "Your barfing." He grimaced and turned back towards the bikes. 

"Well no shit Sherlock." I wiped my mouth   
and walked back up to him. "You ok?" He asked grabbing my waste. "Just peachy." I sighed and laid my head on his chest. 

"I'll follow you home. Just Incase you get sick again." He kissed the top of my head and waited till I left to follow me.

"You know you didn't have to come." I sighed unlocking the trailer door. "I would be a horrible boyfriend if I didn't." He scoffed and closed the door behind us. 

"A very horrible one." I smirked and FP pulled me close. He started to lean in for a kiss before I pushed him back. 

He gave me a quizzical look. "My mouth taste and smells like crap." I chuckled and he pulled me close again. "I don't care." He whispered and tried to lean in again. 

"FP no im serious." I let out a fit of giggles and pushed him completely away. 

"I'll give you ten seconds to wash your teeth...1...2..."

I ran into my bathroom finding the nearest tooth brush and paste. I don't think I've ever brushed my teeth so fats and hard before. 

"9...10... I believe your times up." FP smirked and picked me up. "Your crazy!" I yelled as he carried me to my room. 

"But you chose me." He shrugged and threw his lettermen on the chair in the corner of my room. 

"Indeed I did." I sighed contently. I could just stay in this moment forever. "Watcha thinking?" He hummed wrapping his arms around me, laying his head on my chest. 

"Oh nothing. Just happy." I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. 

"What do you think made you sick?" FP lifted my shirt up and rubbed his hand in soothing circles on my stomach. 

"Probably nothing. I have no clue." I shrugged. 

"Well it had to be something. Could your time of the month be it?" He asked focusing on my warm stomach. 

"Sometimes." I shrugged. The last time I had my period was about...wait. It was...way to long ago! 

"Shit." I mumbled and closed my eyes shut. This can't be happening. "What's wrong?"   
"Nothing just my tummy hurts." I frowned and he nodded continuing his motions. 

In all honesty it felt amazing...but there's also a very high chance that FP is soothing his unborn child...  
~~


	10. {9}

"Hey Alice. So have you and FP come up with a lie for Fred and I?" Hermione smiled sweetly as we walked out of second period to meet the boys. 

"Ah, well no. Yesterday I didn't feel well, but we will do it tonight." I smiled and crammed my book into the locker. "I can't thank you enough." Hermione sighed. She was insanely crazy for this weekend. 

"You act like I'm sending you off to lose your virginity." I scoffed and Hermione's shoulders shrunk. 

"You are?" I smirked at her shyness. "Yes, but don't say anything. We haven't really talked about it, but I'm soooo Ready." Hermione sighed. She definitely needed to get laid. 

"Alrighty. Well if you need safety precautions you know where to find FP or I." I winked and wrapped my arms around FP's back. 

"What were you ladies talking about?" Fred raised his eyebrow looking between the two of us. "Oh nothing just a safety lab." I chuckled. 

"You feeling better? FP told me you were sicker than a dog last night."   
"Ya I'm good. Just...my time of the month." I gagged and the boys laughed.

"Well I hope you feel better soon." He smiled and I nodded. 

"Hey after school want to grab Pops. These two are leaving us this weekend." I winked and hermione blushed. 

"Sure. We need to come up with a lie anyway." FP shrugged. The bell rang and FP gave me a kiss leaving for the rest of the school day.   
~~  
"Did they leave already?" FP asked meeting me at my locker. "They about ran out here. Hermione is very eager." I smirked and took his in hand in mine. 

"Fred is to trust me. Poor boy almost had to excuse himself to the bathroom." FP chuckled shaking his head. "They just need to get it over with. After it just comes natural." I shrugged. 

"And it gets better and better." FP raised his eyebrow and I nodded in agreement.  
~~  
"What can I get you two?" Pop asked bringing us our milkshakes. "Just a burger and fries." FP smiled. "Same here." I handed him the menu's 

"So what's our excuse for the horn dogs?" FP raised his eyebrow. "Well I was thinking food poisoning?"   
"That could work. Maybe distant family passing?" He shrugged. 

"I think food poisoning would work best." I chuckled. Sometimes he can come up with the most weird things. 

"Alright. I'll leave it up to you." He chuckled. "What are you doing tonight? I doubt my dad will be home."  
"Oh I was just going home." I shrugged. I was really going to the doctor to have my first check up. 

"Maybe you can come over? Hang out?" FP smirked. Clearly he was up to something. 

"Ya sure. We can." I smiled and stuffed the fries that pop brought over into my mouth. "Maybe take home some pops for dinner? Watch some movies? Cuddle time?" I smiled innocently. 

"Sounds amazing." He hummed, lips around his straw.   
~~  
"What movie are we watching Al?" FP asked as I changed into one of his oversized sweatshirts. It was cold and this way I could feel comfortable with the tiny bloated looking bump. 

"How about...rebel without a cause?" I smirked. We have watched that movie a thousand times, but maybe we'll watch it all the way without interruptions. 

"Why did I even ask?" FP shook his head laughing. He pushed the VHS tape into the player and grabbed the remote before falling down onto the couch. 

"You should have known my answer already." I sighed and flopped down onto the couch next to him. 

"How are you feeling? Your stomach settled down from the other day?"   
"Yes it did." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I told you it was just my time of the month." I grabbed his hand and intertwined it with mine. 

"Alright then. Let's cuddle." He smiled and we positioned ourselves, so I was laying on top of him and we were under a blanket.   
~~  
"Good morning delinquents thank you all for being here today...well not all." Mr. Featherhead mumbled. "Yes hi, Hermione and Fred have food poisoning." I sighed trying to pull off a sad frowning face. 

"Well then I'm glad to bring all of you back next Saturday to remake it." He winked and walked back into his office. 

"Are you kidding me? I hate this place." Sierra huffed, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Well you can blame the other two...who by the way are fucking in a cabin right now." Penelope rolled her eyes sitting back in her chair. 

"Good for them! I wish I could stick it to the man." 

"Hey hey. Hermione and Fred have food poisoning." FP tried, but failed to defend their friends. 

"The only thing that is getting poised this weekend is Hermione's virginity." Penelope rolled her eyes starting to walk around the room. 

"Ok well, let's find something to do." I shrugged and pulled a teachers desk open. There was some old cell phones and notes, but nothing really cool. 

"There's a board game?" I shrugged and tossed it onto the desk. "Isn't that the game that was banned like a town over?" Sierra raised her eyebrow intrigued. 

"Well if it is we have to play now." I smirked. 

Everyone sat on the floor in a circle. The game was laid out perfectly. Each player had luck their card. I picked the sorceress, Sierra the siren, FP the deadeye, and Penelope the game master. 

"What's this game even called?" Penelope asked reaching for the lid. 

"The name is Griffins and Gargoyles."  
~~~


	11. {10}

I slept in for the first time in what felt forever. The trailer was quiet, my mom was gone, and FP would most likely start getting bored and come over. I threw my legs off the side of my bed and noticed the shirt I was sleeping in. 

It was FP's, but I don't remember him leaving it here or me stealing it. I sat there for a second thinking what I did last night....it was blank. 

I heard the water turn on in the kitchen. I peaked my head out of my door to see FP trying to make breakfast. 

"How did you get in?" I chuckled coming out to greet him. "Good morning to you too. You aren't hung over?" He raised his eyebrow at me. "No. Why? Should I be?"

"Last night after detention we decided to chill at my trailer. Then we got into the liquor cabinet. You tried to out drink me." He chuckled and pushed egg onto a plate. 

"Did I win?" I smirked pouring some orange juice into a glass. "Well you were so drunk you went to my room and stripped and then I had to cover you back up." He pointed at my attire. 

"You didn't enjoy?" I twirled around in his shirt. "Not when I feel like a jackass." He winked. "I would feel bad if I slept with you. I didn't actually drink. I was staying semi sober Incase my dad came home and I had to get us out of there." He sighed and sat down with me at the table. 

"And how did we end up over here?" I moved on not wanting to talk about our messed up parents. "I carried you over here once you passed out. Slept on the couch." He nodded stuffing his face with food. 

"Who knew the ladies man could be such a gentleman." I purred and slipped onto his lap. "Who knew my girlfriend was so horny." He smirked and my mouth dropped open. 

"Close your mouth dear. You'll catch flies." FP winked before standing us up. "I don't think I've ever been more hurt then now." I gawked placing my hand on my chest. 

"I'm just playing baby. We all know I'm way more of a horn dog then you." He chuckled pulling me into him. 

"I'm tired. Can we nap?" I made puppy dog eyes at him. He can never resist them. 

"You just woke up, but whatever my princess wants she gets." He winked and picked me up cradle style. "Oh how did I get so lucky." I hummed and laid into him. 

"Just get comfy and I'll be back with coffee." He kissed my head and walked into the kitchen. I think I truly love this man with my whole heart. 

"What are we watching?"   
"How about clue? We've seen it so if we fall asleep we're not missing anything." I yawned and FP nodded searching for the movie. 

"I'll be right back." I ran into my room grabbing the comforter. "Ok all good now." I smiled evilly and cuddled into his side.   
~~


	12. {11}

So...shall we continue with our game?" Penelope smiled pulling the board game out of the drawer. 

"What game?" Hermione asked sitting in the circle next to Fred. "We found a game to pass time. You guys need pick characters and do some challenges to catch up." I handed them the remaining players.

"The thief alright." Hermione shrugged. "Look Freddie. Your the radiant knight." Hermione smiled. I chuckled, she really looks at feed like her knight in shining armor.

"Alright what are the challenges?" Fred asked sitting up against the wall. "You two...get to seek the jewels." Penelope smiled picking up a game card. 

"They have been spread out around the school. The sooner you find them the sooner you can ascend...so go!" Hermione and Fred ran out of the room leaving the rest of us sitting there. 

"What do we do in the meantime?" Sierra asked breaking the awkward tension. "Well I guess we can get to know each other." I shrugged. If we are going to be spending time together might as well try right. 

"I already know all of you." Penelope rolled her eyes. "Good boy dating bad girl. Then Sierra over here is dating Tom Keller."

"You know that how?" Sierra raised her eyebrow. She could have sworn no one knew. "I saw him take you home from school the other day and the kisses were aggressive." 

I smirked at the fact that Penelope thinks she knows FP. "Penelope have you ever been to FP's house?" I questioned and she shook her head no. 

"Then how do you know he's a good..."  
"She doesn't need to know where I live." FP cut me off. So I was right, he's embarrassed. 

"Ok." I shrugged and walked out of the room. Honestly I get why he doesn't want to be near his dad, but what I don't get it why he's ashamed of being him. 

Does this mean he's ashamed of me? 

"Alice." FP called after me. I kept walking even though I had no idea where I was headed. 

"Alice god damnit." FP growled and grabbed my arm turning me into him. "I'm surprised...I thought you would have stayed in detention like a good boy." I frowned. 

"You had no right to say that back there."  
"You have no right to lie to literally everyone in the school! I get it, your ashamed of your dad and probably where you live, but newsflash FP, I am made up of everything your ashamed of!" I screamed and turned back walking down the halls of riverdale high.  
~~  
The rest of the day was cold and quiet. After hermione and Fred caught up with the game not one of us talked. I sat in the corner carving my initials into the wood window seal. 

FP sat on the opposite side of the room trying to catch my attention with his eyes. Fred and hermione sat together trying to figure out what happened, while Sierra and Penelope looked for more challenges to play. 

"Alright you are all free to go. Let's not have a repeat of this next week." Featherhead smiled and left us all alone again. 

We shuffled out of the room still silent with one another. "Al...you need a ride home or?" FP asked scratching the back of his neck. 

"Um. I'll figure something out." I smiled sheepishly and walked off in the other direction. 

"You get him and I'll get her." Hermione rolled her eyes. She could never understand why FP and I are so stubborn.

"So...are we going to talk or are you going to punch things?" Fred asked as the two drove to who knows where. 

"I'm....maybe a little in between." FP sighed gripping the wheel. "Pull over before we crash." Fred squeezes his shoulder and FP pulled off on a trail to sweet water. 

"Wanna walk?" Fred asked grabbing his jacket. "No it's cold." He shook his head releasing the wheel. 

"So what were you two really arguing about?"  
"That I'm...I'm ashamed of the Southside."  
"Why?" Fred questioned. Almost everything that FP loves is from there. 

"My dad. He has ruined a lot for me." FP shrugged. "I love her man. I never want her to think I'm ashamed of her!" 

"Well then what are we doing here? Let's go to the girls." Fred smiled as FP started the truck back off and headed into town.  
~~


	13. {12}

Hermione and I had recited at Pops for some milkshakes. My nails tapped on the cold table waiting for hermione to start with her stupid 'inspirational' lecture. 

"Are we going to talk or are you just going to kill me with your eyes?" She asked playing with her straw. "How about both?" I smirked and she shook her head. 

"What happened? Can you at least tell me that?"   
"He's an ass whole who doesn't love me." I shrugged looking down at my hands. "Well that's bs. You two are so in love, but won't admit it." Hermione smirked. 

"I don't like that your right. But what really happened was he's ashamed of me...of what I'm made of." I sighed now picking off the black nail polish on my fingers. "He's not ashamed of you. He doesn't like living with his father." 

She smiled sympathetically. "I know...I'm just, I'm scar...I'm fine know. I'm just going to walk home." I smiled and put a five on the table. 

Hermione was about to protest, but the boys walked in. "Your girlfriend is over there." I pointed to Hermione in the booth. "Can you take me home?" I looked over to FP who held out his hand for me to take. 

We walked slowly inching closer to each other. "I'm sorry." FP sighed as we reached the truck. "I'm the one who should be sorry. It's none of my business what you want to tell everyone." I grabbed both of his hands holding them in mine. 

"It is your business. Your apart of my life now." He smiled and cupped the side of my face. "I think this is are healthiest fight." I chuckled and he shook his head smiling. 

"Your adorable." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me in close. "Your hot." I smirked and brought his lips down to mine.

"Alright let's get you home. We have school tomorrow." FP cringed. "You know it's only like 6:30 right?" I chuckled. I was definitely not going to bed anytime soon. 

If anything I will probably lay down for awhile and then have to throw up. They call it morning sickness, but it rarely comes in the morning. 

"Well I can at least take you home so I know your safe." He smiled and kissed me before driving me to my place to rest for the night.   
~~  
"Come on Alice. At least we're going to Pops after school. Then breaking back in to play G&G." FP tried to pull me out of bed. I had been up all night puking. 

"Alright I'm up." I sighed and grabbed his hand pulling him close. I wrapped my arms around his middle and laid my head on his chest. "I'm right here Ali." He smiled and played with the top of my hair. 

After I got dressed and ready we sadly went to school. Getting through the day was a bit rough. Hermione kept starring at me weirdly and I hope FP didn't notice. 

After school the four of us went to Pops to talk about the game and food of course. "What are you going to eat?" Hermione asked while the boys were deep in conversation over football. 

"I think a burger with a side of pickles and a vanilla milkshake." I sighed. I could eat another side of fries too. "That's interesting, pickles and ice cream." She hid her smirk behind her menu. 

"What are you girls talking about?" FP asked wrapping his arm around me. "What she's going to get." I pointed at Hermione. The boys looked at her expectedly. 

"I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." I sighed and made my way to the secluded room. I lent against the cold wall and held my stomach. I really need to take a test.   
~~  
"And how exactly do we plan on breaking in?" Hermione asked following behind FP and I with Fred. "Through a window. I left it open for us." FP shrugged and opened the window. 

"See all good." I smiled and crawled in. Penelope and Sierra were already there. "I see you brought new people." I frowned at the sight of Hiram. "Guilty. For Tom at least." Sierra smiled over at Tom. "He's fine."   
"Oh but I'm not?" Hiram and mantle looked over towards us. 

"Let's get on with the game shall we?" Penelope smiled and spread the board out. Everyone circled around.

"Alright same characters and new players get the left overs." I handed out the game cards while Penelope set up her pieces.   
~~  
"Everyone clear on their challenges?" Hermione asked looking at everyone. We all nodded. "And before we leave how about some fun enhancements?" Hiram smirked pulling out a bag of drugs. Everyone held out a hand even hermione. 

He stood in front of me and looked for my hand. "Well?" 

I sighed and placed my hand. There is no way in hell that I'm taking these, but I have to act normal right? 

"Ok everyone go!" Penelope smiled. Everyone ran outside the classroom. I followed slowly behind putting the drugs in my back pocket. I had to look for the challenges somewhere. I wondered the halls for awhile hearing the echoes of the others. 

I finally made my way into the bathroom. No one was in there, but a red light coloring the tiles. 

I went into a stall debating on whether I should take the test or not. I sat there zoned out staring at the white stick. I didn't take it yet, but it still felt like fire in my hands. 

The lights switched on and off, which brought me back to earth. Slowly I opened the stall door. The red light was still beaming, but this time the chalices were there sitting on the sink. 

There was red paint on the walls. I walked up to the cups and looked at the blueish liquid. I picked one up and swirled it. I heard a scream and dropped the chalice, running to the hallway.

I saw everyone standing there looking to make sure everyone's here. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I accidentally ran into the water fountain." Penelope giggled, the hiccuped. 

"Why is she acting drunk? We're high." Mantle looked at the rest of us for answers. "She was buzzed when I picked her up." Hiram shrugged. 

"Ok well games over. Did anyone complete their mission?"   
"No? Ok looks like we all failed then." I sighed and threw the board game back into the drawer. 

"Goodnight everyone." I smiled and took FP's hand heading home.


	14. {13}

Monday morning...the day I was dreading the most. When FP left Saturday morning he never came back and I didn't go looking for him, in fact I didn't look for anyone. 

I sat in my room thinking, crying, feeling like my insides were going to spew out of my mouth. I woke hours before I needed to get ready so I decided I should probably try and eat considering I might throw it up. 

My breakfast consisted of toast and coffee. Which reminded me I need to get decaf.

My clothing choice for the day was a oversized flannel and leggings. Both comfortable and practical. I shouldn't start showing for a couple weeks, but I wasn't taking any chances. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and opened the door. 

"Good morning." FP smiled holding his hand out for mine. "Morning." I mumbled surprised to see him. I grabbed his hand and walked toward the truck avoiding conversation at all cost. 

"What's wrong?" He asked stopping us and pulling me towards him. "Nothing ok." I sighed and let go of his hand slamming the truck door behind me, so much for acting normal. I huffed and rolled my eyes at myself. 

"Alright I won't ask." He held his hands up in defense and turned the radio on. The ride to school was silent. 

"Love birds! Finally Hermione and I were just talking about something that involves you two." Fred smiled wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. "And what involves us?" I asked grabbing FP's hand. 

"Well, my mom was hired by some fancy people to clean their cabin, but they offered my mom a free weekend there because it's the one they rent out. My mom doesn't want the trip so she gave it to us." Hermione smiled excited for the weekend get away. 

"That sounds amazing. What you think Al?" FP pulled me close into his side looking down at me. "I-it sounds fun." I nodded with a smile. 

"Hermione can I pull you away real quick." I smiled at the boys and pulled her away. "What's up? Oh crap wait. Your appointment how did it go?" 

We stopped by a tree with a bench to sit down, but still had privacy. "Well I came to get you but Hiram answered your door." I raised an eyebrow asking for an explanation. "My mom was making another cleaning deal...I was up in my room the whole time." She looked at my quizzically confused on what I was implying. 

"Ok I was just checking. Your my best friend, but Fred is also like my brother. If one of you messes up I'll kill either of you." I shrugged and Hermione chuckled. 

"But the appointment went ok. I'm definitely pregnant." I smiled sadly I wiped the tears in my eyes away. 

"Are you ok? Does FP..."  
"No! And it's going to stay that way." I whispered harshly lowering her voice. "Al you can't keep this from him. He deserves to know." Hermione sighed. 

"I'll tell him when I'm ready. I'm going to be a  
mother Hermione...I need to put my kids best interest first now." I stood from the bench leaving hermione sitting there speechless.  
~~  
The first couple of periods went by pretty fast. My nausea wasn't bad. Just a few trigger smells here and there. But now it was lunch time. I would have to see Hermione, Fred, and FP. I honestly wouldn't minds seeing FP. Really I want to cuddle close and sleep, but you know...school kinda got in the way of that. 

"Hey baby." FP smiled wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. My eyes shot open when his hands rested on my stomach. "Hi." I smiled and quickly turned around moving his hands to my back. 

"What are we feeling for lunch today? Pizza, salad, or nothing?" He asked as we walked down the crowded hallway. 

"I'm thinking...pizza." I shrugged, it actually sounded decent. 

He nodded and held both of our trays as we walked to our normal table. I would prefer to sit outside, but FP and Fred like the cafeteria. 

The boys immediately drowned themselves in a conversation. That left Hermione to stare into my soul. "How was class?" I asked smiling as wide as I could. "Oh it was fine." She smiled back. 

We were both being so fake I had to chuckle. We weren't fighting...at least I thought we weren't. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Be right back." I smiled and kissed FP's cheek waving for Hermione to come on.

"Alright, what's wrong with us?" I asked locking the bathroom door behind us. "Us? Nothing. It's your secret child I'm worried about." Hermione huffed crossing her arms. 

"I know what that baby will go through without a father. It sucks, no fishing, no ball games, just no typical dad stuff in general!"  
It was silent until a toilet flushed. I froze closing my eyes wanting to drop and cry. I turned slowly waiting for the stall door to open. 

"Your knocked up?" Sierra questioned with wide eyes. "Well shit." I hissed and combed my fingers through my hair. "Please don't tell anyone!" Hermione begged. 

"Who's the..."  
"No one! That you know at least." I sighed knowing Sierra didn't believe me. "So it's not FP?" She looked at me like a knowing mother would. "Yes, it is." I sighed and turned to the mirror. Great another person who knows.

"We better get back." I looked at Hermione who nodded and followed me out. I heard Hermione told Sierra bye as we left. 

"Did one of you fall in?" FP chuckled as we returned. "No we just ran into Sierra, girl talk you know." Hermione shrugged and I rolled my eyes. Sense when do I do girl talk? 

"After school want to grab a milkshake and go back to the trailer?" FP whispered in my ear. When he pulled away I could see the smirk on his face. I poked my tongue into my cheek trying to hide my smirk but failing miserably. 

I nodded and snuggled into his side trying to enjoy the rest of lunch.  
~~  
"So we're the milkshakes just apart of your plan?" I asked unbuttoning the top buttons on the flannel. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to butter you up." He shrugged taking off his jacket. 

I nodded with a playful smile and slowly walked backwards towards my bedroom, FP catching up quick. 

"Baby, all you had to was ask." I whispered and closed the door locking it behind us.


	15. {14}

The week of school went by fast thankfully. I had no slip ups, no one else found out, and I didn't puke on anyone. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth before we left. 

We decided leaving Friday night would be better than Saturday morning. 

"Hey Al, don't forget your suit. Fred said something about a jacuzzi." FP wiggled his eyebrows going to open my underwear drawer. "Which suit would you like me to bring?" I pulled out two very revealing ones and then some normal ones. 

"Surprise me with these two." He winked. "And bring these incase were all in the tub." He kissed my cheek and zipped his bag.  
~~  
"Finally there you two are. We have been waiting for an hour!" Hermione whined coming out of Fred's house. "Hey I was hungry and wanted Pops. We got it to go, but it is a Friday night." I shrugged holding up the bags of food. 

"We also got some food for the ride." FP kissed my cheek grabbing Hermione's bags and loading them into the truck. "That Everything?" I asked looking at the two. "We're all ready." Fred smiled and led Hermione to the car.  
~~  
FP and I took the front seat while Hermione and Fred took the back seat. The radio was at a nice level and everyone was joking and laughing. 

"And, and then FP ran as fast as he could and knocked the guy out." Fred laughed as he told another story from football practice. "FP you did not." I gasped smiling. "He was an ass. Had it coming sooner or later." He shrugged and pulled into the cabin's drive way. 

"You sure this is it babe?" Fred questioned seeing the gigantic cabin. "Yep. it is." She smiled and jumped out of the truck. "It's..." My sentence was cut short as the Pops we had earlier decided to make a reappearance. 

"Wow Al, you ok? Do you feel good?" FP asked coming to hold my hair as I was bent over. "Ya I'm good. Just got a little car sick maybe." I shrugged wiping my mouth. 

"We can clean that later. Boys can you get the bags?" Hermione smiled sweetly and grabbed my hand taking me inside. 

"You ok? And question, why do they call it morning sickness?" She chuckled as we sat down. 

"I wish I knew that answer to that. But I'm ok. Pops just didn't want to be inside me anymore." I shrugged and snuggled in closer to the pillows. 

"Alright ladies, which room is who's?" Fred asked setting Hermione's bags down. "I call the master!" Hermione squealed and ran up the stairs. "And we can pick any other room." I chuckled and took my bag from FP. 

"It's up to you Al." FP kissed my cheek following behind me. 

"I think...I want this one." I smiled as I opened the door. It was a normal sized room, but one wall was completely windows. In the middle of the window wall there was a glass door that led to a small balcony with a staircase to the backyard. 

"Should we check out the jacuzzi?" I smirked and opened my bag getting my mildly appropriate suit out. "I think we should." He smirked back, digging around for his swim trunks.

"I'll meet you down there." I smiled opening the door. FP grabbed my hand pulling me into him. "I'm ready." He smiled keeping me in his side as we walked down the stairs and along a path to the jacuzzi. 

"Hey! You two wait and come eat dinner. I know your hungry FP!" Hermione yelled from the main balcony. I looked up at FP seeing him contemplating the idea. 

"Ok, we can go." I chuckled and pulled him toward the wood house. "I love...food. You know I was going to make us go anyway." He chuckled and ran ahead of me. Did he just, did he almost say he loved me.

"Al, you coming baby?" FP yelled at me from the top of the stair case. I had not realized I stopped until FP brought me back to reality. 

"Coming." I smiled and caught up to the rest of the group.  
~~  
"Ok Fred where did you learn to cook like that?" I asked scraping every bit of pasta off of my plate. "My mom taught be a little bit." He shrugged and picked up his and Hermione's plates. 

"Well I'm going to need you to cook this for me again because this is amazing." I hummed sitting back and resting my hands on my stomach. "Does your stomach hurt Al?" FP asked putting his hand on top of mine. 

I chocked sitting back up straight. "No. This food was just amazing." I smiled and kissed his cheek picking up our plates. 

"So what should we do now?" Fred asked sitting back down at the table. "I think Hermione should make some margaritas." I winked and grabbed her hand. "Alice how..." 

"How about you boys meet us in the hot tub?"  
They nodded and FP went outside while Fred went to get dressed. 

"How are you going to drink a margarita?" Hermione raised her eyebrow. "You are going to make me a non alcoholic strawberry margarita." I chuckled and helped get the ingredients out. "Alice Smith you sly dog." She smirked.  
~~  
"Alrighty boys, here are the drinks and chicks." Hermione winked and handed Fred his drink. "Thanks babe." FP smiled as I handed him his. 

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked getting the conversation rolling. "Nothin just football." FP shrugged and pulled me onto his lap. "How late do you think you can stay up?" He whispered into my ear before talking a drink of his margarita. 

"What are you getting at?" I asked raising my glass to my lips. "I would like...to get...at you." He whispered placing small kisses onto my neck. One arm holding in place while his other hand traveled up my thigh. 

"I'm feeling kinda tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. Coming Jonsey?" I smiled heading back on our path. "Right behind you." He smirked and chased me all the way back into or room. 

"We're stuck out here for the next hour huh?" Fred asked turning to Hermione. "At least maybe even two." She chuckled. If she knew anything about me she knew when I was feeling loved I never wanted the moment to stop and now it's worse because my hormones are all over the place.

"So, are we waiting for them to leave the hot tub or checking out our bathroom?" I smirked and undid the tie to my bottoms. "I think, right here is just fine." He huskily whispered pulling me impossible close to him. 

"I'm yours." I whispered back placing a kiss right below his ear.  
~~  
The sheets were a reck, the water was running, and part of the window was fogged. "I think we broke in the room." FP chuckled looking around at the mess. 

"I think you broke me." I hummed half asleep. "Did I hurt you?"  
"Oh no. Definitely not. In fact I could do it again." I yawned. Trying to sound sexy at one in the morning with a human sucking the life out of you was hard. 

"I think we're both to tired. Come here babe." FP pulled me close. "Goodnight Jonsey."  
"Night Al."


	16. {15}

The weekend was perfect. It was everything I needed. Relaxing, fun, letting loose, being satisfied...it could not have went any better, but now I'm back in reality. 

My shitty reality of being a pregnant teenager from the Southside who has no support or money. 

"Al. Al you ready?" FP yelled knocking on my trailer door. Of course he would show up while I'm thinking about his kid. "Coming!" I took a deep breath putting on my smile. 

"Sorry. Woke up late and was rushing." I chuckled and kissed him good morning. "I know how you feel. I had a tough time walking up after sleeping in at the cabin." He chuckled as we parked. 

"Maybe we can go back soon." I shrugged and took his hand. "Morning Hermione, Fred." I smiled. "I don't want to be here." Hermione sighed pouting that our glorious weekend was over. 

"Non of us do." FP scoffed. "But we all have to be here." Fred kissed Hermione's head. 

"Speaking of which I should get to class. Bye." I kissed FP goodbye and waved to the other two. 

I wasn't really going to class yet. I was going to check out some snobs. If they were rich, it was almost a guarantee their parents owned part of the town. 

I spotted the "jocks" first. The only really two nice people on the football team was FP and Fred. Then everyone else followed Hal Cooper, Claudius Blossom, Marty, and Tom. I guess Tom wasn't horrible. I mean he is with Sierra. He just doesn't know what's wrong vs what's right. 

Hal Cooper was one of the richest kids in school. Beside the Blossom twins. His parents owned the local newspaper...but acted like they owned everything in their path. 

The blossom brother was the richest kid in school. He was pretty quiet. Not a lot of people knew him or talked to him. His sister is a whole other story. 

"Hey Alice. What are you doing?" Hermione chuckled catching up with me. "Oh I was just...looking." I shrugged not knowing what else to say. 

"I know that you were looking, but why? Those guys are jerks." She scoffed entering our first class of the day. "Ya...but their rich jerks." I sighed under my breath following Hermione into the room.  
~~  
Every period I examined the jocks. The way they moved, acted, and spoke. It was hard to try and hide my stares from everyone especially FP. Every class I had with him I just gave up because why would I want to watch them when I have his yummy self to look at. 

"You good Al?" FP asked watching me day dream for the fifth time today. "Ya just tired. And hungry." I sighed food sounded great at the moment. 

"After school want to grab some Pops before I take you home?"  
"That would be amazing thank you." I kissed him and headed for my last class of the day.  
~~  
Hal Cooper. He was a bit vanilla...who am I kidding he's completely vanilla, but he is not horribly bad look...Alice what the hell are you doing. I snapped myself out of the thought of Hal. The only thing attractive about him is his life and money...the needs to support a child. 

"You ready?" FP smiled as he picked me up from my last class. "For you always." I smiled and took his hand. FP is my world...I don't know how I could live without him.  
~~  
"How was class today? I didn't see you doodling much." FP smirked shoving a fry into his mouth. "It was good. Just really boring." I shrugged. "I hope the lessons are better tomorrow." He shrugged taking the last bite of my hamburger. 

"Me too, but right now I think I would like a different lesson...maybe like how to, oh I don't know ride?" I smirked. FP being with me all the time has caused my hormones to go crazy. One moment he annoys the hell out of me and one moment I want to rip his clothes off...but mostly get into bed. 

"Like vroom vroom or..."  
FP's eyes wandered down my body as far as he could see before the table blocked his view.  
"I like the second one." I smirked and grabbed my bag heading for his truck. I could hear him scurry around to find Pop. 

"For the meal." He smiled and placed the money in Pops hand before running after me.


	17. {16}

Everyone knows I don't like school. So of course the one class I find somewhat interesting has to dump a load of crap on me. 

"Alright class I hope we all prepared for our project this week?" The chem teacher eyed the class. 

I looked over at FP and smiled. At least projects mean I get to see FP more than we already do. "But there's a twist. I will be picking your lab partners. If you have already been their lab partner you are not going to get them again." The teacher smirked and posted the teams. 

The class ran to the front of the room eager to see who they got. 

"I got Hal." Fred sighed sitting back down on the stool. I chuckled and looked for Hermione. "I got another cheerleader." Hermione shrugged sitting next to Fred. 

"Did you check yet?" Hermione asked. "No. I don't care who I get cause it's not FP." I frowned and looked back up at the board. 

"FP hey, it looks like we are partners." Gladys smiled sitting on FP's desk. He smiled up at her accepting the paper. "Maybe we can start it today after school. Maybe at Pops?" She smiled placing her hand in top of his. 

"Uh ya. I think that will work." He nodded and smiled as she sat on his desk. Not planning to move anytime soon. 

"You have got to be kidding me." I sighed under my breath. I looked down at the paper trying not to throw something at FP's head. 

"You ok?" Fred asked. If it were anybody else smirking at me right now I would slap them, but I know his smirk means he cares. "Just peachy." I smiled widely. "Hey Alice we were put..."

"Do not talk to me." I looked up at the poor kid. "At least not right now." I sighed and accepted the paper from her. She was a normal teenage girl who wasn't rude or popular. "Maybe we can meet in the blue and gold room after school?" I turned completely towards her. 

"That would be perfect. I'll see you then." She smiled and went back to her original seat. I turned back to FP to see him and Glady's still talking. "At least he seems to be enjoying his partner." I sighed and excused myself to the bathroom. 

"Alice! Alice! God damnit will you stop." Hermione growled grabbing my arm. "What do you want?" I smiled and folded my arms over my chest. "You hate the partners." She smirked and followed my into the bathroom.

"No I don't. I just do not care for Glady's." I shrugged. "There is no need to. FP won't do anything to mess you guys up. In fact I'm pretty sure he is scared of you." She chuckled. 

"Well Glady's better be scared if she tries something." I huffed and walked out into the hallway trying to go back to class. "Alice you bett..." 

"Hermione I am not in the mood for a lecture." I sighed and pushed the classroom door open. Within five minutes the bell had rang and I packed my things quickly. I tried to hide within people to get to my next class without FP finding me. 

"Hey man, did you see where Alice went?" FP asked as Fred, Hermione, and him walked out. 

"Ya. Anywhere that doesn't have you." He shook his head laughing. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means you pissed off your girlfriend." Hermione sighed. Boys could be so clueless. "But I..." 

"But you let Galdy's flirt with you all period. How else do expect Alice to act?" Fred laughed. I wasn't that hard of a person to read when you were as close as they were. 

"Just talk to her later and you two will be fine." Hermione patted his shoulder tailing off to her next class.  
~~  
The end of the day came way to slow for FP. Everywhere he went he looked for me to try and sort the situation out. I know I shouldn’t be mad and to be honest I’m not mad at him. 

I’m mad at her, but he is going to be ignored because he let her flirt with him. 

“Hey Al. Can we...”  
“Talk?” I turned around to face him smiling. “Actually ya. I guess Fred said...”  
“Wait so your going to apologize because Fred said so?” I looked up at him waiting for an answer. I could see the wheels turning in his head. 

“Apologize? What did I do in the first place?” He scoffed. “It’s not what you did. It’s what you didn’t do.” I whispered feeling more and more insecure. 

“Alice there is nothing I did wrong you are just acting immature and insecure.” He scoffed and turned around to walk back into six period. 

The bell had rang and kids flood out of classrooms. “Well your acting like a clueless prick!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. The shuffling stoped and all eyes were on me. FP turned around, but I threw up my middle finger and walked the other way. 

“What the hell just happened?” Hermione whispered into a students ear. She had been late coming out of her class. 

“I think Alice and FP just broke up.” 

She whispered still dazed by the scene in front of her. 

The students started to carry on and head home for the day. Hermione sat on a bench outside waiting for Fred. “You will not believe...”

“That our friends are stupid and have no communication skills.” She smiled sarcastically and patted the seat next to her. 

“What are we going to do?” Hermione asked leaning into Fred.

“What can we do? They need to learn how to figure stuff out without having a war. We can’t be there for them the rest of their lives. I want to be able to have some alone time when we are older.” Fred winked down at her and kissed the top of her head. 

“I love you Fred Andrews.” She smiled and kissed his lips softly. “But our friends our idiots and need our help.” She smiled and kissed him again. 

“I knew that was coming.” He chuckled and took her hand as they walked to Fred’s to hang out.


	18. {17}

Vomit. Chunks of food flew out of my body and into my toilet all night. With a jones baby inside of me I eat a lot more than I'm used to and then I throw it all up. 

"Alice!" Hermione yelled banging on my front door. I groaned and shuffled to the door knowing she wouldn't go away. 

"You look dreadful." She grimaced pushing herself in. "Ya well just a perk of being a mother to be." I smirk sarcastically before sitting next to Hermione on the couch. 

"I'm guessing you still haven't told him?" She raised her eyebrow unimpressed. 

"Not until he apologizes. He was a complete jerk yesterday."

"Sweetie. He's a guy. He doesn't know what makes you vulnerable or insecure. I mean he should but..." Hermione sighed sinking into the couch. 

"I will not talk to him until he talks to me." I huffed and changed into my school clothes. 

"You can't be serious! I thought you wanted this relationship to be real? It's called communication...use it." She rolled her eyes and walked out the front door. 

"Great another person who's mad at me." I sighed and dabbed away the tears stinging my eyes.   
~~

"Hello everyone. I hope today has been good." The professor smiled setting his books down. 

I looked over at FP who was staring at his papers. "You can say hi you know." Fred whispered leaning into my ear. 

"Can it Andrews." I growled and pushed his head backwards. 

"Feisty I like it." Hal smirked looking at me. "Feisty?" I laughed. "That's nothing." I shook my head smiling. I guess if FP wasn't going to be a grown up and talk I'll just have to act on his level. 

"Maybe you can show me tonight? Pops?" Hal leaned forward on the desk. 

"Mmm tempting. I'll let you know by last period?" 

"Perfect." He winked and excused himself to the bathroom. "What the hell if wrong with you?" Fred face palmed. This was way worse than he thought. 

"I am being childish and making FP jealous." I smiled innocently at him. I peaked over at FP who was staring intently at me, paying no attention to Gladys. 

Time went by fast as the groups worked on our projects. My partner and I were basically done, so we kinda just talked. The bell rang and I quickly made my way out into the hall. 

"Alice hey. Just wanted to see if..." 

"Yes. I'll meet you at Pops around five." I smirked and waved goodbye leaving all the boys behind.   
~~  
"Alice! Alice!" Hermione yelled across the campus yard. "You are being really stupid you know that? You have a major secret inside of you and what do you do? Oh ya go jump another guys bones." Hermione growled. 

I stood there stunned. I have never seen Hermione mad until now. "I...I." Tears started to sting my eyes. 

What if I told FP?   
Would he care?   
Could Hal give me the means for a child? 

"Hello earth to Alice?" She waved her hands in front of me. "You know what Hermione, I am stressed and scared and...and I don't know what to do." The tears started to flow freely. 

"I messed up and if I did go through with this I would probably screw up their life more than mine. And I can't do that so someone I'm going to love...someone I already love." 

I wiped my eyes to see the people surrounding the two of us. I covered my face trying to walk out but I bumped into someone. I looked up slowly to see his eyes. 

"Al." FP whispered cupping my cheek. I shook my head and ran as far as possible.   
~~  
As I approached Pops I could see Hal sitting in a booth playing with his straw. I stopped just far enough to stay hidden and stared. 

He's blond   
He's rich   
He's my life away from the Southside....

But he will never be FP. I took a deep breath and smiled widely as the bell rang above my head. 

"Thought you were going to bail on me." Hal smirked standing up to greet me. "I would never! Ok that may not always be true, but I try to stick to my word." I giggled. 

"Order anything. On me." He smiled as the waitress handed us menus. "Thanks. I'll take a vanilla milkshake with a cheeseburger." I handed the menu right back to her. 

"You come here a lot more often then I thought." He chuckled than gave the girl his order. 

"Ya well F...Hermione and I come a lot." I nodded. Damnit I'm already thinking about him. 

Our food came quick and the smell of my food almost made me salivate...that was until I smelt Hal's Turkey sandwich. I took a couple bites of food hoping the nausea would disappear. 

"Excuse me. I'm need to use the bathroom." I smiled them covered my mouth with my hand trying not to blow over the whole restaurant. 

I kicked the stall open and released everything. Luckily the tile was cold, so I sat on the grown and cooled down. 

"This is shit." I whimpered and wiped my mouth. I shuffled back to the table. 

"Hal I'm sorry, but I don't feel very well and I...I'm going to head out." I crossed my arms over my stomach hoping not to get nauseous again. 

"Of course. I hope you feel better." He smiled and paid for the food and left. What the hell? He left faster than the food I just threw up. I sat down in the empty booth and closed my eyes. 

"Alice Hey! How have you been?" Pop asked cleaning the table top. "To be honest Pop I'm not doing the best." I chucked bitterly. 

"Well how about a milkshake for the road." He winked and told the waitress to make one. 

"Pop you don't..."

"It's the least I could do. If you need any help, food or anything come see me." He tapped my shoulder and waved goodbye as she handed me the drink.   
~~  
As soon as I felt the crunch of gravel underneath my feet I could see FP's truck in front of my trailer. After the day I had this is the last thing I need right now. 

I opened the door to find it empty. "FP?" I called out. I could hear small footsteps coming down the hallway. "Hey Al." FP smiled softly. "What are you doing here?" I asked carefully. If this didn't need to be a screaming match I wasn't going to make it one. 

"I came to talk. Earlier, after you ran off Hermione told me..."

"She told you what?" I growled. I can't believe she would do something like that behind me back. 

"She said that you were really hurt because of me. And that I need to shape up or you would walk. Seeing you with Hal today..."

"So this conversation is because I had lunch with Hal?" I raised my eyebrow moving down the hallway. "Not entirely. But I know we had a fight...I just didn't think we were seeing other people." He shrugged. His face hung low like a child in trouble. 

"I didn't either until you drooled over Gladys." I sighed and sat on my bed. "I wasn't drooling over her. I was drooling over our project. It was the coolest potato launcher you have ever seen Al!" He became excited for a moment before he realized we were in a serious conversation. 

"But she was all over you. And you didn't care about me anymore."

"I'll always care about you." He chuckled and moved to sit next to me. "I miss you." I looked up at his smiling face. 

"You don't have the slightest idea of how much I have missed you." He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. 

"Will you rub my tummy." I whimpered laying back into my pillows. 

"Another stomach ache?" He asked moving next to me. I nodded and curled into him. "You have been having a lot of those lately." He mumbled and I tensed. 

"Ya...girl issues." I sighed and felt him nod against me. I think this is the last time I could pull that off without him noticing.  
~~


	19. {18}

Winter formal the most wonderful time of the year...for most girls at least. I would rather go hang out by the lake or at Pops anywhere other than gym watching teenage girls lifting up their dresses. 

"Hey Alice!" Hal smiled walking up to my locker. "Hey." I sighed. I completely forgot to tell Hal whatever this was is done. 

"How are you feeling? You look better." He smiled now leaning on the locker next to mine. "I'm...doing ok." I smiled and looked beyond him. FP stood next to his locker watching us closely. 

"Hal, look I..."

Loud music started to play over the intercom and the football team started running down the hall. I looked at everyone's faces in awe at what was happening. 

FP's head hung low as he realized what was happening. I tried to back out slowly until Hal caught my arm. 

"Alice Smith will you go to homecoming with me?" 

The hall went quiet waiting for my answer. "Well I um...I can't say no can I?" I chuckled awkwardly. "Sure." I sighed and the music blasted through the speakers again. Hal immediately put his arm around my waist pulling me into him. 

I tried looking down the hall way for FP, but I was met with Hermione's and Fred's enraged faces. 

"Uh, I'll call you later." I smiled weakly and walked out towards the quad. "Did you really just say yes?" Hermione growled hot on my trails. 

"What was I supposed to do?" I yelled. "Do you have idea what's it's like to be in love with someone, but have the pressure to be with someone else?"

Hermione and Fred stood there waiting for me to say something else. 

"You both do okay! You don't have to worry about a child, drunk parents, or being cautious in your own front yard because gangs walk freely in it!" The tears stung in my eyes when I took a breath. 

The two stood frozen in the grass. "So let me figure my own self out." I growled and walked off toward the south side. There were so many places to check for FP, but I am worn out and hungry. FP can wait until tomorrow, but this baby comes first.   
~~  
It was dark out. To dark to be early morning. I looked at the clock beside my bed seeing it was midnight. I moaned realizing I was never going to fall asleep now. 

I thought back to earlier that day. The formal surprise, enraged friends, and a disappearing FP. Could I blame him though? 

We did hang out the day before and then I went and did this. I facepalmed feeling a headache beginning. 

The crunching outside my window brought me back to time. I peaked out the small window seeing FP slowly walk to his trailer. He stopped there on the steps. His father was probably home. 

I sighed and grabbed my coat before quietly making my way towards him. 

As soon as he heard my footsteps he looked up. "North side princess returns." He scoffed tossing a rock. "North side princess?" I raised my eyebrows stopping at the bottom of the trailer steps. 

"Yesterday? Was that just you feeling lonely or..."

"No! I...FP, Hal he's just...he's not you." I sighed looking at my feet. "He's nothing to me actually."

"Then why did you say yes?" FP stood up now towering over me. "Because if I don't the..."

"Is he threatening you?" 

"No. Nothing like that it's..." I tried to get my words out, but FP wasn't going to allow that to happen. "Come inside." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. He backed inside watching my every move as I followed him in. 

"Your dad?" I asked setting my coat on the couch arm. "The wrym." He sighed taking his jacket of too. "Drink?" He asked twirling two glasses in his hand. 

"No. I'm fine." I smiled. A shot of whiskey sounded better than anything at the moment. "I miss you. I miss us." FP's face hardened walking up to me. "Me too, but FP..." 

"Don't say anything else." He whispered tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. 

His eyes scanned over my body drinking in every inch he could. I was still in my lounge clothes from early which consists of a crop top and booty shorts. I shivered watching him. That last time someone looked at me with love and not just lust was the last time I was with FP. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing his face to mine. "Kiss me." I whispered and looked up into his eyes. He didn't hesitate to pull me as close as possibly before meeting his lips with mine. 

The feeling of him on me again brought a mixture of butterflies and lighting bolts. His arms moved to the back of my thighs pulling me up. I jumped on him and my ankles locked behind him. 

His lips moved to my neck while he trailed to the back room and shut the door.   
~~  
We laid there. No intention of moving or speaking. Just...laying there enjoying the little silence we got. 

I rolled over onto FP and stared at his face. His eyes remained closed and his breathing was still heavy. I traced the scar down his chest remembering the night he got this. It was the one scar he had that didn't come from his father. 

"Whatcha thinking bout' Al?" FP's eyes slowly opened. His arms slid around my back locking me to his body. "Just...us." I smiled sadly. If only things weren't as complicated. 

"There's an us?" He smirked happy and satisfied with himself. "I don't think that there will ever not be an us." I smiled and caressed his cheek. His eyes looked so relaxed and happy. 

I sighed thinking it was now or never. 

"FP...I um. We need to talk..." 

"FP boy!" Forsythe senior barged through the front door slurring his words. My eyes went wide and FP tensed hearing his voice. "Alice I need you to climb out that window ok. I will find you tomorrow." He kissed me before standing both of us up and tossing me my clothes. 

I quickly changed but stood there scared to leave FP alone. "Come with me please." I pleaded. That last thing I needed to know was that my babies father was in danger. "Please go." He pushed me towards the window and quickly left the room. I crawled out and ran to my trailer not wanting to hear the screaming match between the men. 

Once I was safe in bed I relaxed as much as I could, but it wasn't much. All I could do now was hope FP was ok.   
~~


	20. {19}

"I'm pregnant!" Everyone around me paused. The music cut out and Hal's face was red. He grabbed my arm dragging me into the halls of Riverdale high. "What do you mean your pregnant?" He growled cornering me. "I uh..."

I gasp sitting up in bed. My hand clutching my chest and my breathing unsteady. Nothing like starting off terrifying day with a terrified dream. 

I caught my breath and pulled my hair back. Hermione is supposed to be here at one and it's already twelve. I took a quick shower hoping all my nausea wouldn't make an appearance. 

"Alice!" I could hear Hermione yelling as I slipped on my sweatshirt. "Come on these dresses are heavy!" She whined. I opened the door to Hermione holding two long dresses ever her head. 

"Where did you find these dresses?" I chuckled and she carefully placed them on my bed. "I have my ways." She shrugged. "I'm surprised Hal didn't pay for your dress." She scowled at the mention of his name. "Ya well he's just living up to his name of being a stuck up prick." I shrugged. 

"Alice why are you even going with him? Have you even told FP about the baby?" 

"I tried to last night. But I was interrupted." I sighed. That's another thing I need to do today, check on FP. "Well you need to." She smiled sadly then made her way into the bathroom.   
~~  
The time has come. Hermione was about to jump up and down with excitement seeing me in a dress. She had picked out a long red dress with a slit up my thigh. 

"It's beautiful." I chuckled sliding my hands down the dress. She had picked out the perfect size considering the small bump had grown. "It's perfect. You look beautiful." She winked. 

"I know you and Fred don't understand why I'm doing things the way I am, but...thank you for coming over today. At least now it's not as bad as I thought." I smiled and squeezed her hand. 

"I don't know why, but I trust you. Even if I get mad sometimes." She chuckled. The knock on the door meant Fred and FP were here to pick up Hermione. "I'll see you there?"

"Of course." I smiled and walked her to the door waving to Fred.   
~~  
The school was decorated beautifully. Lights were hung and a red carpet led us to the front of the school. Hal has a tight grip on my arm as we walked into the gym. I immediately searched for Hermione. Her and Fred were talking by the lunch bowel. 

I looked for FP and found him by the stage. Him and Fred were going to preform tonight, so FP probably wasn't going to hang out. "I'm going to get a drink." I smiled and pulled my arm away from Hal. 

"My my Alice Smith in a dress longer than her knees. Never thought I would live to see that day." Fred smirked sipping his punch. "Aren't you supposed to be singing." I frowned. "On my way." He smiled and kissed Hermione goodbye. 

"So, where's Hal?"   
"He's...somewhere." I sighed. Truth be told I could care less. "Are you going to tell him tonight?" Hermione and I had moved from the punch table to a corner of the gym. 

"No. I want him to enjoy one more night before I ruin his life." I smiled sadly leaning against the wall. The boys walked up on stage starting to play. The music filled the room over that chatter. 

"Do...do you like Hal?" Hermione asked her face soft. "I want what's best for my child...although I..." 

"FP is what is best for your baby. FP will raise that boy right. You will to. Don't let Hals money persuade you, he's a jackass that will create a stuck up prick out of your kid." Hermione patted my shoulder and sighed once she saw Hal. 

"Alice." He hissed reaching for my hand. I smiled at Hermione before being pulled away. 

"Where are we going?" I asked watching Hermione play close attention to us. "To get some privacy." He smirked and opened the side door. "But the music is..."

"You really want to listen to that crap?" He chuckled. "I.."  
"Lets have some fun." He smiled and pulled me closer. He turned us so my back was against a wall. "I heard you like it rough." He growled tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. 

"Hal I...I can't." I huffed feeling very uncomfortable. "Why? No one will see. Don't worry." He brought his lips to my neck and I cringed. Tears started to rise up in my eyes. This would give me the opportunity to make this baby his. But do I want this? 

The music started to fade as I looked back and forth down the hallway. Someone had to walk down the hall any moment right? He started to unzip my dress and I shook my head unable to speak.

Hal's weight disappeared and I slowly opened my eyes. He was on the floor with a dark headed boy on top. I was in a trance watching Hal's face get pounded. 

My attention came back when FP pulled me into his arms. I stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. I looked over his shoulder seeing Hermione run toward the other boys. Realization came over me and I broke down into FP's arms. 

His grip tightened around me as I soaked his coat. "Your okay Al. He's gone...he's gone." FP whispered into my ear, patting my hair. I pushed back to look into his eyes. I was broken and he looked enraged. 

This is the worse possibly moment to tell him, but it was all I could think about. If it weren't for him I would have made the worse mistake of my life. 

"I'm pregnant"

I whispered barley audible. The look in his eyes changed. His face and grip around me softened. "Your...pregnant?" He whispered in shock. I nodded more tears streaming down my face. This was the moment.

The moment I was going to loose him forever .   
~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> -this is also my first story on this app so bare with me please and thank you.


End file.
